freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:SpiderLucas14/Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files - Cosas a resaltar, confirmaciones, etc. (Capítulo 4)
The Freddy Files 300px center|300px *De cierta forma se confirma que el local que aparece en este juego no es Fredbear's Family Dinner, sino que la guía lo nombra como "una localización de Freddy's, pero cuya encarnación no sabemos". Esto tiene relación con el capitulo 2; en mi opinión, este local pudo haber sido una de los tantas variantes de Fredbear's Family Dinner (el cual fue franquiciado para crear las otras localizaciones). Además, podría explicar la ausencia de los animatrónicos originales, no necesariamente tendían que estarlo en este restaurante, ya que no es el original; y los peluches del niño pueden provenir de otro local variante o algo más (recuerdan los peluches de los animatrónicos originales en el Prize Corner). Esto apoya a la teoría de que FNaF 2 y FNaF 4 ocurren al mismo tiempo (los juguetes de los Toys son otra gran prueba de esto) y de cierto modo apoya a que aquí se mostró la mordida del 87. *Por alguna razón, la silueta de Fredbear en el minijuego lo nombra como "una silueta de Freddy". *Cada hora en el juego dura 60 segundos, haciendo que cada noche dure exactamente 6 minutos. *La guía considera interesante remarcar el hecho de que los animatrónicos Nightmares tienen cinco dedos, cuando todos los demás (excepto Springtrap) tienen cuatro. *Se confirma que "Fredbear and Friends" es un show de televisión. **Además, se confirma que la fecha que aparece debajo del título (1983) es una fecha de copyright, por lo que no necesariamente el juego transcurre en dicho año, sino que este programa puede estar trasmitiéndose en años posteriores. *Y llegamos al debate más interesante, 87 vs 83. Si bien ya hay cosas que sabemos, es la oportunidad perfecta para ver los puntos a favores de cada teoría: **Team 83 ***La fecha del show antes mencionado (aunque no lo veo como un hecho a favor de esta teoría). ***Si esto fuera la mordida del 87, ¿por qué se culpó a los animatrónicos de que un grupo de jóvenes metieran a un niño en la boca de uno de ellos? Y si el animatrónico "causante" estaba inmóvil en su sitio, ¿por qué se prohibió el movimiento de los animatrónicos durante el día? ***La victima de la mordida del 87 perdió su lóbulo frontal; sin embargo, remover el lóbulo frontal significa no tener miedo y por lo tanto no hay pesadillas, algo que no coincide con el gameplay del juego si consideramos que jugamos como el niño - Y si, investigue más a fondo hasta que encontré un vídeo de MatPat, en el cual se explica que una lesión de esta magnitud en el lóbulo frontal altera la forma en que una persona reacciona y procesa ciertos estímulos. Hubo un caso en donde la cabeza de un hombre fue atravesada por una barra de metal, destruyendo completamente su lóbulo frontal izquierdo. Las secuelas que tuvo este hombre (de nombre Phineas Gage para que lo busquen) fueron que se volvió impulsivo, no sufría de ansiedad o presión social y, lo más importante, no sufría miedo. **Team 87 ***Los teaser de FNaF 4 donde aparecía la frase "Was it me?". Se cree que hacen referencia a la mordida del 87, ya que el animatronico causante ha sido disputado en el fandom. ***El juguete de Mangle en la casa del niño. Si tomamos en cuenta que el Chico del Teléfono grabó sus mensajes en 1987 y en ellos nos dicen que Mangle fue una nueva adicción a la pizzería de Freddy's, entonces los hechos de este juego deben suceder en 1987. ***El peluche de Freddy sobre la cama. Curiosamente es el mismo peluche que aparece en el Priza Corner de FNaF 2, cuyo juego sucede en 1987. ***La estática de radio. Durante el gameplay se puede escuchar estática en el fondo, siendo en realidad la primera llamada del Chico del Teléfono en FNaF 1, pero revertida. Curiosamente, es la llamada en donde menciona por primera vez la mordida del 87. *Se menciona una de las teorías más habladas durante este último tiempo: el peluche de Fredbear. Es curioso que este "peluche" siempre no esté observando con sus ojos plateados (si, referencias), con la vista fija en nosotros, estando presente en muchas zonas casi como… una cámara. Esta teoría habla acerca de que el peluche no es nada más y nada menos que una cámara y que alguien está vigilando los movimientos del protagonista de FNaF 4. **Además, la guía da la posibilidad de que la frase "You’re broken… I’m still here. I will put you back together" está siendo citada por la persona que vigila a este niño, persona que quiere introducir el alma del niño en un animatrónico. *¿Se acuerdan de los niños que se asemejan a ciertos animatrónicos que aparecen en otros juegos de FNaF (niño con globo rosa = BB; el niño protagonista = Puppet; la chica con coletas = Baby)? La guía deja abierto el debate de que la apariencia de estos niños inspiro la creación de los animatrónicos o que solo es un easter-egg no canon. Categoría:Entradas